Ocean (Playset Hamster)
Ocean is a G1 hamster. She came with the Waterfall play set. Hamster Stats * Pose: Firefly Pose * Body Colour: Teal with pale pink-purple ears, cheeks and paws * Pattern Colour: Blue starfish pattern * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Blue ocean Accessories Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story Zhu Zhu Pets Waterfall: On sunny days all the Zhu Zhu Pets gather under the waterfall to wash their short silky fur. Cherry loves to sit in the middle of the pond and pop all the soap bubbles. Grey wades in the shallow part and says it is the next best thing to being at the beach. The hamsters splash about and laugh at the antics of the hamster Ocean, who lives among the flowers. "Catch me if you can," Ocean shouts as she runs into the rainbow and goes into a spiral loop! Ocean the Hamster and her sidekick Duck Soup: One day when Ocean the Hamster was running up along the flowers, she discovered a waterfall. Under it was a beautiful pond, nestled among the clouds. Ocean jumped down and began to splash and frolic in the water! She was having so much fun washing her fur and tail in the soap bubbles that she didn't notice someone else was there, too. "Hi," quacked a voice. "My name's Duck Soup!" With a quick shake of her tail feathers, the duck waddled over to greet Ocean! Ocean knew right away that Duck Soup liked ponds as much as she did. They took a bubble bath together and soon became the best of friends. Our Hamster's Personality: Ocean enjoys taking long, luxurious bubble baths under the waterfall as well as flying over the rainbow in search of an adventure! She loves to play in the water and is learning how to dive. (Right now she's working on a back flip.) She often shows off her latest dive for the others when they are bathing in the pond. UK Fact File Story Oceab enjoys taking long, luxurious bubble baths under the waterfall with Duck Soup, her best friend. She loves flying over the rainbow in search of adventure as well as playing in the water. Ocean often shows off her diving to the others when they are bathing in the pond. Media Appearances She was also in the Books: The Giants and the Castle of Darkness and A Shock at The Stage Show Prototype Ocean Pamphlet shows sea hamsters and prototype blue Ocean (far right) Ocean was originally going to be blue with slightly darker blue symbol and starfish pattern. Argentinian Ocean In Argentina, Oceab was released as a rockstar sparkle hamster. The set was called Brillitos. The brush pictured was the original brush that came with her. * Glory pose with a yellow body and pink hair Brazilian Ocean Italian Ocean Merchandise Prototype Ocean Cassette Organizer Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Hamsters Category:G1 Blue Hamsters Category:G1 Playset Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990)